


Party Time

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Party Time

**Citadel Fall Fetish Party - Los Angeles - Saturday, October 20**   
_Christian Bale, Eric Bana, Orlando Bloom, Luke Evans, Colin Farrell, Michael Fassbender, Angelina Jolie, Jared Leto, Joe Manganiello, Eva Mendes, Alex Pettyfer, Dougray Scott, Alex Skarsgard, NPC Shannyn Sossamon (Sossa), Stuart Townsend and Karl Urban_

**Eric:** *enters, wearing jeans, leather chaps, a leather vest over his bare chest, and motorcycle boots, with Orlando in tow, wearing nothing but his collar, a tiny pair of leather boy shorts and half-boots, their hands linked* Let's just make sure we don't forget to pick up our stuff on the way out.

**Orlando:** *snorts* Pretty sure I won't be leaving that corsett behind *trailing after Eric, oggling a few of the outfits in the crowd* I'm not sure about those pants though *ignoring the empty chair in favor of Eric's lap as they arrive at the bar*

**Eric:** *smiles at his lapful of boy* They're sexy and you'd look sexy in them. And I _like_ the way they unzip in the back. *smile sliding into a grin* Easy access.

**Orlando:** Good thing I'm easy. *shifting to get comfortable* And you did buy me the fishnets, so I guess that's an even trade. *smirks* And I still think you'd look good in that chest harness with the big buckles, whatever you say about 'chafing'

**Eric:** *motions to bartender, teasing Orlando* You're the glutton for pain, not me. Which reminds me... *tugs gently on the ring at the end of the chain hanging out the front of his boy's shorts* You said you'd tell me about this after the show.

**Orlando:** *eyes glazing a little at the tug* Nngh, yes, I did. *grining as he spreads his thighs* You can follow it down, if you want.

**Eric:** *orders their drinks and turns his attentions back to Orlando* Yeah? *uses one hand to pull the shorts out and the other to trace the chain's path, discovering the simple figure-8 harness around the base of his cock and balls and the secondary chain leading to his piercing, his own cock throbbing violently at the sight* Christ. They really went to town, didn't they?

**Orlando:** *nods, cock twitching to full hardness as Eric stares* Yeah, the chain to my piercing was their idea.

**Eric:** So if I tug this one *pulling on the ring again* it pulls on that one but not as roughly, yeah?

**Orlando:** *moans as his hips follow the tug* Yeah, feels good like that.

**Eric:** And what if I pull harder? *doing just that, his gaze now locked on his boy's face*

**Orlando:** *hisses at the increase in sensation* Ah, that hurts. *sounding like it doesn't at all* Just a bit. *moisture gathing at the tip of his cock*

**Eric:** Yeah? Do you want me to stop? *pausing for a moment as their drinks arrive*

**Orlando:** *squirms, cheeks flushed* No, not really. *working his shorts down over his hips* It's there for you to play with *teases, eyes hot and dark*

**Eric:** *groans, running his hand over the whole contraption, fingers teasing back further, behind Orlando's balls and over his hole, his mouth pressed to his boy's ear when he murmurs* You are _such_ a fucking slut, aren't you? Such a greedy little fucktoy.

**Orlando:** *moans low in his throat* Your little fucktoy, your slut. *pushing against Eric's hand, his words breathless* Greedy for your fucks.

**Eric:** *groans, fuck, pressing his head to Orlando's* And here I thought we were going to make it to the dungeon and dancing portion of things... *pushing the tips of two fingers into his boy*

**Orlando:** *presses back and moans* We will *speech slurred as he works himself down, fumbling with a tiny pocket in his shorts until he produces a condom, and another needy groan*

**Eric:** * _Fuck._ * *growls, his cock throbbing so violently it hurts* Put it on me, boy. *pushing his fingers deeper*

**Orlando:** Yes, Eric. *rips open with his teeth and rolls it down Eric's cock without a wasted motion* Fuck me, fuck me *murmurs, shoving shorts down just enough and pushing back hard on Eric's fingers*

**Eric:** *rubbing his cock against his fingers and Orlando's hole* Think you can take both?

**Orlando:** Uh, yeah. I'm /your/ boy. *groaning as he works himself down* Fairly certain that's a given.

**Joe:** *struts in wearing black leather riding breeches tucked into tall Hessain boots, a white poet's shirt and carrying a wicked looking crop under his arm* Nice. *admiring all the views, even as he scans the room for a familiar blonde head*

**Alex P.:** *has been back and forth between the dungeon and the dance floor, the restaurant and the bar, looking for Joe*

**Joe:** *grin gets huge as he spies Alex and starts across the bar towards him*

**Alex P.:** *considers stealing one of the waiter's long aprons; the leather chaps he's wearing is a bit drafty around the backside with only a leather thong underneath*

**Alex P.:** *is craning his neck to try and see if his tushy is covered in goose bumps*

**Joe:** Yo. *giving Alex just enough time to look up before he's grabbed him, kissing him so hard he bends him backward* Sorry I'm late. *murmured when he comes up for air*

**Alex P.:** *it takes Alex a couple of beats before it sinks in* Joeeee! *climbs Joe like a tree until his legs are wrapped around Joe's waist, forearms resting on his shoulders* God, I've missed you!

**Joe:** *holds him up easily* Same here, brat. *realizes his hands are full of beautiful bare ass* I like the chaps *grins and squeezes*

**Alex P.:** *distracted by the last* Tell me true, is my arse covered in goosebumps?

**Joe:** *gives them a good feel - just to check* Only very small ones. Nothing to write home about *fingers creeping in to trace the thong*

**Alex P.:** *shivers* Ohh yeah *leans in to take another kiss, this time paying attention*

**Joe:** *tugs and pulls and traces the thin scrap of fabric, mouth moving up Alex's throat to his ear* Mmm, I'm gonna get a soft little plug to put in here for a few hours.

**Joe:** *murmurs as he pushes the scrap of fabric against his hole* Play with it for a while so when I fuck you later, you'll take my cock quick and easy.

**Alex P.:** *grins* I hate to tell you this, but no 'little' anything would prepare me for you. The only reason you can't enter the Highland Games with that thing is because you can't toss a caber that's attached to you.

**Joe:** *chuckles and hikes Alex close against his chest* You like it when I take you without much prep. *wets a couple of fingers with a lick and pushes them between Alex's cheeks, curling in and pressing*

**Alex P.:** *moans* You've spoilt me for anyone else, you know? On my club nights I think I'll have to ask for DP or something to keep my hand in. Or, well, my arse in, I suppose.

**Joe:** Good. *sucks on Alex's neck as he works his fingers deeper* I like that you're spoilt. *starts walking towards the nearest flat wall* And I wouldn't mind watching that - your pretty ass taking a couple of cocks.

**Alex P.:** That can be arranged. The only question is when you and my arse will be in the same city again? Do you have plans to come to London soon?

**Joe:** I just got off the phone with Louis. *finds a wall, presses Alex firmly against it and motions to a server to bring a condom* I'm taking my old job back for a few months starting in December, soon as I wrap up filming. *works cock out of riding breeches and rips open condom*

**Alex P.:** *squirms, braces his shoulders* At Sarlat or in London?

**Joe:** *slips on the condom and presses close, mouth open over Alex's as he pulls him down and close, cockhead nudging his hole* London.

**Alex P.:** *squeals first at the news, then at the feel of that beautiful big crown about to bust him open* You beautiful man! Or no, that would be Louis, right?

**Alex P.:** *presses back, ready to be breached*

**Joe:** Yeah, I owe him. *pushes in, slow and firm and unyielding - groaning at how tight Alex is* Fuck, I missed you. *whispered against Alex's neck*

**Alex P.:** *quietly* me too, Sir. *bites his lip against saying more, because inappropriate emotions are threatening to spill out*

**Joe:** *groans, Alex's words going straight to his cock* I can't be easy today, boy. *growls as he pulls back and snaps his hips forward*

**Alex P.:** *starts to sink at that tone of voice* Use your boy, Sir

**Joe:** *grunts and braces them both firmly against the wall* You're mine to use. *hips snapping steadily, hard enough to rattle the fixtures on the wall* Talk to me, boy. *breathed into Alex's ear* Tell me what you feel.

**Alex P.:** God Sir, so full! *he's panting a little* Burns, so brilliantly *shifts a hand to tangle his fingers into Joe's hair, holding on tight* Yours, Sir, your boy *said like a mantra, whispering repeatedly, in time with Joe's thrusts*

**Joe:** /Mine./ *fiercely, posessively, even knowing how easy it is for the emotions to get out of control* My boy. *brusing as he pulls Alex down on his cock*

**Alex P.:** *stimulation and emotion are feeding one another, driving his arousal higher* *warning tone* Sir, please Sir, your boy is getting so close

**Joe:** No. *letting his own orgasm rise up* You'll come later, when I let you. *spreading Alex wider, fucking him even harder* Now I want my boy hard and needy and used. *shudders and comes with a low growl, filling the condom*

**Alex P.:** *draws on every bit of his stringent training under Andrew to keep from coming* *shaking* Yessir, please, use your boy for your pleasure

**Joe:** Good boy. *murmurs, holding him close and still through his own aftershocks* Perfect, beautiful boy. *pulls out and sets Alex gently on his feet, disposing of the condom* Kneel. *not an ounce of give in his deep voice*

**Alex P.:** *basks in the words of praise, carding his fingers through Joe's hair* *moans when Joe pulls out, then swallows it, folding gracefully enough to his knees to make any Sir proud*

**Joe:** Everything you do pleases me *murmurs* Show me that hard cock of yours. *taking the crop from his belt*

**Alex P.:** *spreads his knees even more, tilting his hips up and forward, cock standing proud*

**Joe:** *braces Alex's cock with his boot toe, and rubs the head with the crop* Such a needy boy, look how hard you are *tapping the head gently, then more firmly, watching carefully for Alex's reaction*

**Alex P.:** *quivering with pent up expectation* Sirrrr. Please Sir.

**Joe:** *tries not to be too smug as he grins* Oh, does my boy like that? *increasing the strength of the taps, but not the speed*

**Alex P.:** Nnngh! *grinding his teeth, starting to recite the alphabet backwards to try not to tumble into orgasm*

**Joe:** Talk to me, boy. *striking even harder, his expression determined* Tell me what you want.

**Alex P.:** Please Sir, *it won't be long before he becomes incoherent* To please you, Sir. Please Sir, let me please you with my orgasm. *tears of pain and desperation are creeping down his cheeks* Please, oh please...

**Joe:** *grins - thinks that's pretty damn close to 'I want to come'* Good boy. *flicking the crop fast and hard over the head of Alex's cock, striking at the slit* Come for me.

**Alex P.:** *hesitates for a beat or two, stunned by the permission* *explodes into orgasm as the pain of the last strikes set in* *roars loudly, turning a few of the heads that had not yet been watching the scene*

**Alex P.:** *is wrecked* *murmurs words of thanks repeatedly*

**Joe:** *groaning at the sight, strikes the bucking cock firmly as Alex's hips pump over his boots* Good boy. *leans down, runs a hand through Alex's damp hair and tilts his head up for a kiss*

**Joe:** You're such a good boy. *another kiss* Now clean up your mess and I'll carry you around in a cuddle for the rest of the night, deal?

**Alex P.:** *bends over, boneless, deep into headspace, and starts to lick at Joe's boots, giving them a thorough going over* /Sir is pleased with him, so he is happy/

**Joe:** You're so...*can't even express how pleased he is with Alex, so leans down and scoops him up* Good boy. *voice gruff with emotion as he kisses Alex's temple*

**Alex P.:** *nuzzles into the caresses, clinging tightly*

**Angelina:** (dressed in tight black leather body suit, thigh high boots with hair pulled back and braided down her back): *Enters with the end of a leash in one hand and a black crop in the other* "C'mon, baby, mama needs wine."

**Sossa:** (dressed in nothing except a spiked collar and wrist and ankle cuffs): Meow *grins and crawls next to her Angie*

**Angelina:** *Sits and orders wine. She turns to Sossa and pets her sleek head* Look how pretty my Sossa kitty is.

**Sossa:** *Leans up and, purring loudly, bumps her head against Angie's chin*

**Colin:** (Dressed in chaps, cowboy boots and a leather vest): *Huffs* Next time I call heads or tails first. *Moves across the floor*

**Jared:** *snorts softly, a step or two behind Colin, his leather pants creaking quietly, his boot heels ringing on the floor* Right. I'll remember that. In the meantime, keep walking. It does amazing things to your ass muscles.

**Colin:** *Shakes ass and grins* If you want to go get a table I'll get drinks and then I'll come kneel next to you and attempt to be adoring.

**Sossa:** *Spots Her Jared and also Colin and claps her hands for one and hisses at the other*

**Angelina:** *Looks up and smiles* I see him. Does baby want to go see him?

**Sossa:** *Nods vigorously*

**Angelina:** Go on then. *Smiles* Don't get in the way, don't bite anyone and come on back.

**Sossa:** *Nods again, almost vibrating with happiness*

**Jared:** Attempt? I'd be happy to borrow a belt and see if we can upgrade that to "can't help but".

**Colin:** *Groans as cock jumps* Fucker. *Huffs* Fine, sir. Anything you want.

**Jared:** *chuffs* Your respectful attitude is overwhelming. *grins and smacks Colin's ass* I'll be at a table over by the patio doors.

**Colin:** *The sting of the slap makes him groan again and his cock jumps happily* Ungh *Swallows* I'll be there in a second, sir. *Said with a hell of a lot more respect and more than a little lust*

**Sossa:** *Jumps up and runs after Jared, following him out to the table*

**Angelina:** *One eyebrow raises* Wow. *Looks Colin up and down*

**Colin:** You look like catwoman.

**Angelina:** And you look like a .. a... Colin, did you lose a bet?

**Colin:** *Jaw tightens* I swear the fucker cheats!

**Angelina:** *Cackles out a laugh* Or he's using the loaded dice he bought in Morocco.

**Colin:** We flipped a coin. *Grumbles*

**Angelina:** *Laughs and then turns her head as she hears Sossa squealing loudly* Well, leather boy, you better go rescue him before she makes him throw his back out. *Leans back* Besides, I bet you're a sight from the back.

**Colin:** *Flips her off, shakes his head, grins and heads toward the squealing*

**Stuart:** *wanders in, dressed in a men's corset, almost non-existent leather shorts and knee-high PVC boots*

**Michael:** *walks back in through the room enjoying his roundmaking of the night, losing the tank top he had anow just in leather pants, boots and a leather vest*

**Stuart:** *eyes the crowd, grinning, then heads for the bar to order his usual bottle of water*

**Karl:** *wearing black leather pants, leather boots and a see-through black shirt, wanders through from the dungeon to the bar, his hand wrapped around the leash attached to Dougray's collar, his boy crawling behind him, naked, except for a 7-ringed gates of hell*  
 **Karl:** *takes a seat on the first empty stool and pulls Dougray up to kneel* What do you want to drink, boy?

**Dougray:** *surprised to be asked* Um. Guinness, please, Sir.

**Michael:** *seeing Stuart and remembering him from the Luau, he wanders to the bar himself to order a drink* Hello again. Don't know if you remember me from the Luau but I thought I'd say hi.

**Karl:** *orders two, his mind still on the singletailing they've just witnessed* What would you think of doing that, in public, I mean?

**Stuart:** *turns to lounge against the bar, eyeing Karl and his boy for a moment before Michael distracts him* Now why would I not remember you? *grins*

**Michael:** *laughs as he glances to see others who've come in and then back to Stu* Well we were both distracted, I didn't want to assume. *grins* This however is quite the different party.

**Christian:** *straightens his corset-vest before stepping into the dungeon.*

**Dougray:** Sir? *looks up at Karl in some alarm* Around... here? This public? *eyes all the young men with their very tight bodies*

**Stuart:** *chuckles* Only in that it isn't on the beach. All Citadel parties can be summed up in one word. Orgy. *winks* Which isn't a complaint.

**Karl:** *grins* I'll take that as a no.

**Stuart:** *catches sight of Christian and lets out a loud wolf whistle*

**Eva:** *struts in, wearing [this](http://citadel.mediawood.net/evafetish1.jpg) and [these](http://citadel.mediawood.net/evafetish2.jpg)* *steps up to the bar* Glenfiddich, please. Neat, two fingers.

**Michael:** *grins* That's a very good word, and a good point as well. Definitely no complaints. *follows Stu's gaze as he whistles and smiles*

**Dougray:** It's your decision of course, Sir. *still pretty bashful about public play -- at least until he slips so far under that he forgets where he is*

**Karl:** Do you think it would help if you were blindfolded?

**Stuart:** *tracks Eva as she moves through the room* Eye candy is a good description of these parties, too. *murmured*

**Dougray:** *swallows hard* Yes, Sir. I think that would help.

**Michael:** *takes his drink and looks out as well* Eye candy is very good too. Present company included of course. sometimes, it is just so very good to watch.

**Karl:** *pauses for a moment as their drinks arrive* *hands Dougray his beer and takes a sip from his pint*

**Karl:** Of course, Harry could always keep you distracted while I work you over...

**Dougray:** *mumbles his thanks and takes his pint* *drinks before setting it on the floor beneath Karl's bar stool, where it won't get kicked*  
 **Dougray:** *whimpers*

**Christian:** *walks to the bar to order a drink, and looks around the room, hesitating on Karl, and then on Stuart.*

**Dougray:** Yes, Sir, that would likely be effective as well.

**Eva:** *turns her back to the bar and surveys the room, seriously impressed by the turnout*

**Stuart:** I do love to watch. *grins, blowing a kiss to Christian before sipping his water*

**Christian:** *grins at Stuart*

**Karl:** *fucking loves that whimper* Which reminds me... *leaning down to run a finger over the rings binding his boy's cock* how's this doing?

**Dougray:** *gasps at the way his cock leaps beneath Karl's touch* Ever optimistic, Sir...

**Michael:** I didn't think I did and then I saw sometohing that made me change my mind and now, I'm a bit more open to it *smiles as he blows a kiss* having fun are you?

**Christian:** *sips his drink, watching Karl and Dougray*

**Stuart:** *chuckles, reaching up to run fingers lightly across his collar* I always have fun with him. It's sickening.

**Karl:** *laughs and slides his hand under his boy's cock, cupping his balls in his palm and gently squeezing* Is that right?

**Michael:** Is he the one that gave you that then? *nods to the collar* Fun is fun, enjoying it is good no matter what.

**Dougray:** *hisses in a breath* Yes, Sir.  
 **Dougray:** *hasn't come ALL DAY omg*

**Stuart:** *nods, smile turning playfully wry* He's the Boss, yeah. Mean sonuvabitch, too.

**Karl:** *nods, his smile turning downright wicked* And if I said you could come *his grip tightening* right now, like this, could you do it? *glances at the clock* If I gave you two minutes? The only rule being that you can't directly touch your cock.

**Eva:** *takes her drink and settles on an empty stool as it's vacated, watching a boy being paddled over his sir's knee*

**Christian:** *shifts a bit, still watching the Kiwi and his boy*

**Dougray:** *shifts on his knees uncomfortably* No, Sir.

**Michael:** *smirks* The Boss hmm? And I'm sure he is so very mean too *teases* Did he force you to come and watch *grins as he watches the nearby pair*

**Karl:** *chuckles* Could you do it at all? *returning to stroking his fingers over Dougray's cock, teasing between the rings*

**Stuart:** *nods solemnly, raising his voice enough to be sure Christian can hear him* Completely. Pointed a gun at my head and told me if I didn't come and watch, he'd shoot my dog.

**Christian:** *blinks, brought out of his daze by Stuart's voice. He looks over at Stuart with a small frown of confusion, then walks over to his boy and the man he's speaking to.* Who did what, now?

**Stuart:** *grins triumphantly as Christian finally joins them* You did it. All of it. It was all you.

**Alex S.:** *strolls into the room wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a white tank top, his hand at the small of his boy's back. Luke Evans is wearing his collar and [this](http://www.bondagefetishstore.com/p/mens_body_harnesses/MAL28-0100.html)*

**Michael:** *still smiling* Oh, well then, You had no choice. Couldn't let the dog die after all. *turns as the man has joined them and can't help but grin more at Stu's exclamation* He was just telling me how he was so very forced to come here, at gunpoint to boot, or his poor dog would suffer. It is a tragic story. *his voice is still laced with teasing*

**Christian:** *nods slowly* Oh, that, yes. Absolutely. *Christian delivers it completely straight-faced.*

**Stuart:** *laughs, leaning to brush a kiss to Christian's cheek* My poor dog.

**Luke:** *presses close to Alex, still a little stunned at the bounty of flesh on display tonight* *murmurs* Someday I'll get used to this.

**Michael:** *pauses for a moment and then can't help laughing* I see. Well you do what you have to do for the dog, of course. *reaches his hand out to Christian* Michael. Fassbender. Nice to meet you.

**Dougray:** *moans softly and sways a bit into Karl's touch* Yes, Sir. If you keep touching me.

**Karl:** And if I don't? If I told you you had to find another way to come...

**Christian:** *glances over at the source of the moan, then back at Michael.* Christian Bale. *shakes his hand*

**Alex S.:** *grins* It's weird at first, I know. Do you want a drink? Or do you want to just get on your knees right now? *teasing*

**Stuart:** *glances over at Karl and Dougray, almost volunteers to be 'another way', but catches sight of Alex and his boy before he can say a word* Oh, damn, I love working here. *sighs happily*

**Dougray:** *looks up at his Sir's face and sees that Karl is totally serious* Oh, fuck. May... may I touch you, Sir? *Karl did say the /only/ rule*

**Karl:** *slowly nods* You may.

**Dougray:** *breathes a sigh of relief, even though he knows it's probably premature* Thank you, Sir. *he lifts his pint for another drink* May I begin?

**Luke:** I could use a drink, sir. But maybe I could kneel beside you?

**Christian:** *follows Stuart's gaze, and chuckles* We're they the ones watching us at the last big party? *he asks quietly, then looks back over at Dougray and Karl*

**Michael:** *slightly distracted by others but shakes Christian's hand* Nice to meet you. And yes it is quite the place to be for sure. Something for everyone it seems.

**Stuart:** *furrows his brow, tipping his head to one side, then the other, then finally leaning to look at Luke almost upside down* Oh, hey, I think you're right.

**Alex S.:** *laughs softly and closes his fingers around one of the harness straps* Yeah. Come on. *walks over to the bar, keeping Luke at his side* *orders drinks for both of them*

**Karl:** *nods again* You'd better. I'll give you five minutes and if you don't manage it, you won't be coming until tomorrow.

**Christian:** *grins at Stuart.*

**Dougray:** *moans and thinks fast* *shifts position slightly and locks his hands together behind him, then starts rubbing his erection - gates and all - against Karl's calf*

**Luke:** *slips to his knees beside Alex, leaning against his sir* *strangely enough, dressed like this, he feels more comfortable down here, anchored - as long as he's touching Alex*

**Stuart:** *grins widely when Luke kneels* Yeah, definitely. That was them.

**Christian:** Thought the tall one looked familiar.

**Karl:** *growls softly* Good boy. That's it. Just like that. *his own cock throbbing in response*

**Alex S.:** *lets his fingers tangle gently in Luke's hair*

**Michael:** So watching is as good a thing to do as being watched. Good to know *eyes moving between the other two, eyes on Dougray though*

**Dougray:** *shuts his eyes* *thinks that, yeah, they should really explore this blindfold concept further* Sir...

**Luke:** *pretty much purrs at the touch*

**Alex S.:** Do you know anyone here, love? *strokes his fingers down to caress Luke's cheek*

**Stuart:** *nods slowly* Oh, watching can be every bit as satisfying as being watched. *licks his lips, gaze shifting to watch Dougray and Karl a moment*

**Karl:** Yeah? You have four minutes, boy...

**Christian:** Have to say, though, *he glances at Stuart* I'm getting more fond of acting....

**Dougray:** *breathless* May I touch my hole, Sir?

**Stuart:** *tears his attention away from all the pretty to eye Christian a moment, grinning* Yeah? Have something in mind?

**Luke:** *looks around* There's Batman... Christian Bale, I mean, and Stuart. Not that I know them, but we watched them at the last party.

**Michael:** *at Stu* So I am finding out as well. Does make one want to touch something as well though to *chuckles* someting tells me there's acting and there's 'acting'.

**Karl:** *considers the request for a long moment then nods* Go ahead.

**Dougray:** *quickly sucks his fingers into his mouth* *shoves three into his ass with a cry of pain, and feels his cock spurt a drop of precome*

**Alex S.:** Mmm, I remember. That was a good party.

**Karl:** *shifts hard on his stool at that cry* * _Fuck_ * Good boy. That's it. Let everyone hear how badly you want this. How fucking desperate you are...

**Christian:** *can't look away* Stuart...

**Michael:** Bloody hell... *watches intently*

**Luke:** *slowly getting hard again* You fucked me while we watched them.

**Dougray:** *twists his wrist and rakes his fingertips over his prostate* *comes hard with a shout through the gates of hell*

**Christian:** Lick my cock.

**Luke:** *glances over at the guy who just yelled, eyes dropping to the fingers shoved in his ass* *squirms*

**Alex S.:** You remember that part, too? *grins* *looks over at the noise and raises one eyebrow*

**Stuart:** *sets his water bottle down on the bar, pushing away from it and turning to face Christian* Christ, I love it when you get ideas. *shivers, both at the order and the sound of Dougray coming. He runs his hands down the line of his corset, dropping gracefully to his knees, then reaches to open those absolutely lovely leather pants Christian's wearing*

**Luke:** Yes, sir. *smiles up at Alex* It was my first party and you fucked me, in front of everyone. I wouldn't forget that.

**Alex S.:** *takes a sip of his beer and looks down at Luke* Yeah. *nods towards Dougray* He looks good, huh? So fucking desperate.

**Karl:** *glances at the clock again, seriously impressed* Very good boy. You actually have time left.

**Dougray:** *couldn't speak if Karl bribed him* *presses his cheek to Karl's thigh and gasps for breath, easing his fingers out of his own ass*

**Luke:** *wide-eyed* Yes, sir. *although to be honest, the ringed thing the boy's wearing scares the hell out of him*

**Christian:** *leans back against the bar, spreading his legs a bit to give Stuart more room.*

**Michael:** *moves aside a bit to give Stu some space but doesn't keep him from watching he and Christian, or the others as well... is going to have to do somthing about himself at some point, no question of that*

**Karl:** *leans down to kiss Dougray softly on the head* My good boy. Love you.

**Stuart:** *works quickly to free Christian's cock, and immediately gets his tongue on it, purring and licking his way from root to tip*

**Christian:** *reaches down to pet Stuart's hair* Just licking for now.

**Alex S.:** Is it so wrong that I'm not quite ready for you to be naked like that in front of everyone, just yet? *smirks*

**Stuart:** See what I mean? *murmurs to Michael* Mean sonuvabitch. *smirks, then gets right back to licking, dragging his tongue along the length of Christian's cock again and again, pausing to tease at the slit*

**Dougray:** *moans softly, Karl's praise warming through him* *lifts his head and looks up* Sir? *licks his lips and glances at the bulge in Karl's trousers*

**Luke:** *smiles at that and grins up at Alex* I don't think so, sir. *presses a little closer still* I like that you're so possessive of me.

**Christian:** *can't hide the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth* Yeah, I'm terrible. *he scratches his fingers through Stuart's hair*

**Alex S.:** *grins* Which is not to say I won't make you /get/ naked in front of everyone...

**Michael:** *sips his drink and grins, nodding* Oh indeed, so very much. How you must suffer. *grins at Christian* I can see how bad you feel for it too.

**Christian:** *grins* Terrible. Just terrible.

**Karl:** *unzips his own pants, freeing his cock for his boy*

**Luke:** *eyes wide, informs his sir* You're evil. Has your boy told you that lately?

**Dougray:** *shuts his eyes for just a moment and groans hungrily* *rubs his cheek against the side of Karl's cock*

**Michael:** *laughs deep in his throat* So very terrible, no question.

**Christian:** *licks his lips unconsciously when Karl unzips*

**Alex S.:** *shrugs* Not yet this week, I don't think. *thinks back to the fetish-wear fashion show they watched today, and how they missed the second half of it because he simply had to drag Luke out in the hallway and throw him against a wall* Are you sore from earlier?

**Stuart:** *moans softly, hands settling to rub against Christian's thighs, licks slow and luxurious, eyes half closed in pleasure*

**Karl:** *groans and slides a hand into Dougray's hair*

**Luke:** *quickly* Not too sore, sir.

**Dougray:** *turns and gently scrapes his teeth over the crown of Karl's cock*

**Michael:** *licks lips when Stu moans in addition to the others and grins against Christian* He sounds good when he makes that sound. May I? *asks and nods to Stu* Distracting but not taking away from you of course.

**Alex S.:** *grins wickedly* Get up here and introduce yourself to the bartender.

**Karl:** *exhales softly* Mm. Fuck. *his hold on Dougray's hair tightening*

**Luke:** *blinks then slowly rises to his feet, smiling over the bar at the man behind it* Hi. I'm Luke.

**Christian:** *nods slowly* Just don't let him come. *realises he might have sounded vague, and looks away from Karl long enough to give Michael a half-grin* Don't let Stuart come, I mean.

**Dougray:** *growls a little at the pull on his scalp* *closes his lips around his sir's cock and begins to slooowly work his way down to the root*

**Bartender:** *nods* I'm David. Everything okay?

**Stuart:** *whimpers, kneeling up a little to give Michael easier access for whatever he wants, tongue working over Christian's cock without pause*

**Alex S.:** *licks at Luke's ear and stage-whispers* Just want you to be polite. *tugs Luke's briefs down in the back, and drops to his knees behind his boy*

**Christian:** *goes back to Karl-watching, glancing down to Dougray's mouth now and then, but mostly focussing on Karl's face*

**Michael:** I can do that. *grins and puts his drink on the bar and sinks down to his knees behind Stu, hand sliding over his back and he leans in to whisper in his ear* Much as I like watching you, I thought you might like a bit more.

**Karl:** *groans again* Are you teasing me, boy? *pushing deeper*

**Dougray:** Mmpf! *looks up at Karl, his eyes flashing, because he knows he's pushing his luck*

**Luke:** *eyes go wide again and he swallows hard, throat going dry* Um. Yes. I think so. Um. Are you stuck working the whole night?

**Bartender:** *glances curiously over the bar to see what's going on* *grins* Yep, till five.

**Alex S.:** *spreads Luke's cheeks open with his fingers and slowly licks at his hole*

**Karl:** *growls* Suck.

**Stuart:** Oh, I'd... *licks* definitely like more. *he slides his mouth over the head of Christian's cock, remembers at the last moment that he's only supposed to be licking, draws back to do just that*

**Dougray:** *damn near melts at that growl* *obediently begins to bob his head along the length, sucking eagerly*

**Luke:** *moans, fighting against the urge to close his eyes, his hands tightening on the edge of the bar* That's too bad. I mean, I guess you don't really get to have any fun. *moans again. _fuck_.*

**Karl:** *murmurs* Oh, fuck. I'm gonna fill your throat, boy. Fucking choke you with my come...

**Bartender:** *laughs and has to work to keep from flirting with the incredibly gorgeous boy who is so obviously being tormented by his date* I'll survive.

**Michael:** He said I'm just not suppose to let you come. That won't be a problem, will it? *hand moves to the ties on his shorts* Because I think it would be bloody hot to fuck you while you suck him.

**Dougray:** *wraps his hands around the stool's legs to keep himself steady* *tilts his head back as he sucks, his eyes on Karl*

**Karl:** *gives in and just _fucks_ Dougray's throat*

**Alex S.:** *pushes his tongue into Luke's ass* *reaches around and starts to rub his boy's cock through his leather shorts*

**Dougray:** *holds himself steady and lets his sir batter into him* *whimpers at the pulse of blood in his own cock*

**Luke:** *moans, hips rocking, torn between hand and tongue* Oh, god, fuck... Sorry *apologizing to the bartender, his cheeks turning deepest crimson*

**Stuart:** That's 'cause he's a beautiful fucking bastard. *moans, wriggling under Michael's hand, squirming just to feel the leather of his shorts sliding over his cock* Won't be a problem at all, Sir. *he nuzzles Christian's cock, kissing and licking along its length*

**Karl:** *drives in with another dozen brutal thrusts and comes, teeth gritted against a shout, seed flooding his boy's mouth and throat*

**Dougray:** *gags and chokes but holds his position* *finally gasps for breath when Karl pulls back*

**Alex S.:** *hears Luke apologizing and /knows/ his boy is blushing* *grins wickedly and starts tongue-fucking Luke, ignoring his own erection*

**Michael:** *pushes his shorts away and down, smiling appreciatively at him* Are you prepared, or do I need to take care of you, hmm? *nips Stu's ear, eyes going up to to Christian and grins*

**Karl:** *pets Dougray's hair, thoroughly fucking sated* Good boy. Well done.

**Dougray:** *licks his lips* *picks up his Guinness and finishes it off*

**Christian:** *groans when Karl comes* Fuck, *he sighs, cock twitching pre-come*

**Luke:** *blurts out* Oh, god, _please, sir_! *his cock pulsing, his hole grasping greedily at Alex's tongue, dangerously close already*

**Alex S.:** *rocks back and to his feet, quickly unzipping his leather trousers* *grabs a condom from a bowl on the bar, slicks it on* *takes hold of Luke's hips and yanks his boy back onto his cock*

**Bartender:** *passes a beer down to a guest, but doesn't even pretend not to watch the boy and his sir*

**Stuart:** *licks over the tip of Christian's cock, eagerly tonguing the slit, even closing his lips around it to suck a little before letting go to purr his answer to Michael* Depends on how much you want to hurt me. Not prepped, but don't let that stop you.

**Karl:** *chuckles* You want to get out of here? Or should we see what else is going on in the dungeon?

**Luke:** *yells as he's penetrated, his cock spurting precome* Oh, fuck, yes, yes... fuck your boy, _please_...

**Dougray:** *grins crookedly up at his sir* I'd love to go watch in the dungeon for a while. Just so long as I can sit down while we're doing it.

**Karl:** *smiles, brushing a lock of hair from Dougray's forehead* You can sit on my lap.

**Alex S.:** *thrills at Luke's words, here, in front of /everyone/*

**Dougray:** *turns to graze his lips over Karl's fingers* Thank you, Sir.

**Michael:** Don't want to completely hurt you *groans at the sounds of Luke moaning* *undoes his own pants and pushes them down his hips, not quite past his cock yet.... reaches up to snag condom and lube and comes back, getting lube on his fingers and maneuvering so he slides two inside of Stu*

**Christian:** *looks down at Stuart* Don't worry, *he says as he looks at Michael* He won't mind.

**Luke:** *shoves back onto Alex's cock, crying out with every deep thrust* Please... oh fuck please, sir. Use your boy...

**Stuart:** *gasps, arching his spine and shoving his hips back as Michael pushes his fingers in. He nips at Christian's cock without thinking, then remembers _again_ to only lick, the sound of Luke's voice in the background sending shivers down his spine*

**Alex S.:** *lips pressed to Luke's throat* Start jerking yourself off. I want you to come inside your shorts. *getting so fucking close to the edge*

**Michael:** *smiles* No? Okay good to know. *thrusts fingers deeper inside of him, twisting them, teasing his prostate, hand moving over his chest slowly, getting more aroused himself*

**Christian:** *sucks in a breath when he feels Stuart's teeth* Do that again.

**Luke:** *whimpers and shoves his hand down his shorts, grasping his cock and stroking rough and fast* *moaning as he's filled again and again, his hole stretching to accommodate Alex's huge cock* Oh god, sir, oh god, please, let your boy come, he needs to come for you... please, sir! *utter desperation lacing his voice*

**Stuart:** *cries out, keeping the sound low just so he can still hear Luke, inner muscles gripping at Michael's fingers, teeth obediently added to the licking now, nipping and biting down the side of Christian's cock*

**Alex S.:** *winks at the bartender as he watches them* Do it. Make a mess of yourself, boy.

**Christian:** *gently cards his fingers through Stuart's hair before Luke's cries draw his attention*

**Michael:** *groans again and wants more and with a few more thrusts, slips his fingers out, wrapping fingers on himslf and taking him out of his pants and stroking himself before he grabs the condom, tears open the wrapper and slides it on himself... strokes himself again as he moves behind Stu and pushes at his entrance* Ready.... *it wasn't a question*

**Luke:** *wails as he comes, soaking his shorts, his cock jerking again and again in his hand*

**Stuart:** *sinks his teeth in right on the tip of Christian's cock, tongue poking into the slit, cock throbbing at the sound of Luke's cries. He braces himself, leaning against Christian's legs, hips angled back and squirming*

**Alex S.:** *growls* *yanks Luke back onto his cock once more, twice, and sprays hot into the rubber*

**Christian:** *grunts at the unexpected bite, then takes a fistful of Stuart's hair in his hand, and thrusts his cock into Stuart's mouth when Luke comes*

**Luke:** *moans again when Alex comes, then whimpers, cursing the latex between them*

**Michael:** Fuck.... *pushes inside of Stu as the other squirms against him, going deeper, sliding hands over Stu's hips and watching as Christian's cock goes into his mouth*

**Alex S.:** *shudders with a last aftershock* *wraps his arms around Luke's waist and angles to kiss his boy's mouth*

**Stuart:** *starts to cry out as Michael shoves in, but the sound gets choked around Christian's cock. He lets his teeth scrape liberally all the way down to the base, clenching around Michael's cock and absolutely writhing in pure pained pleasure*

**Luke:** *moans into Alex's mouth, his hands dropping to cover his sir's* I love you *whispers, the words smeared against Alex's lips*

**Alex S.:** Love you. *grins and kisses Luke again, then carefully eases out, one hand tight on the condom* I think you should take me to bed, boy.

**Christian:** Fuck him hard, *he says just loud enough for Michael to hear,* hard and fast.

**Luke:** *grins back* Gladly. *blushing again as he notices the bartender still watching them*

lex: Be polite. *ruffles Luke's hair with his free hand, then quickly disposes of the condom* Say goodbye. *like Luke isn't flushed and messy and all kinds of compromised right now*

**Luke:** *ducks his head and leans into Alex, squirming just a little* Bye. It was nice to meet you.

**Michael:** *looks up and grins* Gladly. *pulls back but not all the way and thrusts back deep inside of Stu, and repeats that, again and again, pulling his hips back toward him* Fuck you feel good.

**Bartender:** *grins* You, too. Good night, man.

**Stuart:** *shudders, moaning around Christian's cock at the order he gives Michael. Stuart's ready for it, shoving eagerly back into each thrust, making no effort whatsoever to keep teeth in check, letting them scrape and rake over the hard length in his mouth*

**Christian:** *growls softly, gripping Stuart's head with both hands.* Gonna fuck your face, *he whispers.* Like that?

**Michael:** I know I do. *not that he was asked but hell why not... thrusts deeper, moving faster and harder, knows his size won't help either but doesn't stop, getting closer and closer himself, back arching as he moves*

**Stuart:** *whimpers, fingers curling to rake over the leather pants, cock jerking at the words. He answers the only way he can - by biting and sucking at Christian's cock as Michael's tears deliciously into him, little strangled cries turning pleading*

**Christian:** Yes, yes, that's it... *he deliberately steadies his breathing* Pound him, Michael. Stuart? *he cups Stuart's chin to make him look up.* Don't come.

**Michael:** *grins and has no problem following that particular order from Christian... pounding into Stu hard, deep, arching up as he moves against him* Fuck so close...

**Stuart:** *shudders hard enough that the next bite isn't deliberate, hands gripping Christian's thighs just to keep them from reaching for his own cock. He clamps down around Michael's cock, shoving himself back into each thrust, crying out around his mouthful every time Michael shoves in*

**Christian:** *curls down over Stuart* Even when you feel him tense up, even when you feel his cock get harder, when you feel it thicken, when you know he's just about to shoot, just about to fill your ass with his come, when you've taken every last - *Christian pauses, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment; he whispers* - Jesus - when you've taken every last bit of self-control he has... you don't come.

**Michael:** Hell you won't fucking have to wait too long *listens to CHristian as he speaks to Stu... rhythm still fast, thrusting deep against his prostate* Fuck so close... so close... *head falls back as he cries out, nearly yelling as he comes deep in Stu, filling the condom*

**Stuart:** *suddenly goes limp between the two of them, letting them use him any old way they want to, letting the force of Michael's thrusts shove him forward to take Christian's cock down his throat. He wants to close his eyes when Michael comes, but forces them to stay open, locked on Christian's face and pleading silently, cock throbbing and twitching between his legs*

**Christian:** *curls closer around Stuart, shaking his head* Not yet, christ, not yet. *He sits up, and eases Stuart's mouth back off his cock.*

**Michael:** *breathes hard and stays close to Stu, hand sliding down his back and pausing for a bit before sliding the rest of the way out of him and discarding the condom* Well... that was... fucking hot. *grins at them both*

**Christian:** *gives Michael a small grin, but it's clear Stuart has most of his attention.*

**Stuart:** *whimpers, making an aborted lunge to get Christian's cock back in his mouth. He's distracted by Michael pulling out of him, leaving him unacceptably empty and wanting* Fuck. Christian, damnit, I really, really need to come, yeah?

**Michael:** *laughs softly running a hand through his hair* Any time. I think I will... yes definitely need another drink.

**Christian:** *nods to Michael, then looks down at Stuart, pulling him up to press his forehead against Stuart's* We can't do what I want down here, *he whispers*

**Stuart:** *immediately plasters himself against Christian, rubbing full-body and moaning low in his throat* That sounds deliciously ominous. Especially considering what they'll allow down here. You good, Michael? *tosses the question over his shoulder without looking away from Christian*

**Michael:** *rolls back on his feet and stands up, slowly smiling wider* Oh yes, I'm splendid, thank you. I'll find more of my own trouble. Thank you both.

**Christian:** *roughly tucks himself back into his leather pants, but doesn't fasten them up before wrapping his hand around Stuart's upper arm, and hauling him toward the stairs.*

**Stuart:** *doesn't get a chance to right his own clothes, manages a wave to Michael and follows along eagerly*

**Michael:** *waves at Stu and rights his clothes again and chuckles as he moves up to the bar again and orders another drink* * _at least it is never boring_ he thinks and grins wider.*  



End file.
